Jessica LeClerk
|location = Transitory |weapon = Double-action Revolver}} Jessica LeClerk is a central character featured in Red Dead Online. History Background Prior to 1898, Jessica married a man named Philip LeClerk, whom she loved dearly. She was close friends with Grace Lancing, the wife of her husband's business partner and was by extension, among the town of Blackwater's social elite. After her husband was allegedly murdered by a bystander, she eventually discovered them to be innocent of the crime, and that Amos Lancing, Grace Lancing, Teddy Brown, and Jeremiah Shaw to be the true perpetrators. With the help of Horley, Philip's loyal but now former assistant, she arranged for the accused to be rescued from their prison work detail before their execution. Events of Red Dead Online The player is led to her camp by Horley shortly after he and two armed men forced their jail wagon to a halt. Here, Jessica both welcomes and explains to them how her husband was killed, and why the player was wrongly accused of his murder. She also tells them that she was responsible for having them set free. After allowing them to go about their own devices until she requires their further assistance, she expresses her intentions of working with them soon. Character Personality Jessica LeClerk shows herself to be a well-mannered and resourceful individual. Upon her first encounter with the protagonist, she conveys her intentions of seeking revenge on those who both betrayed her and wronged them, through calculating means. All the while, possessing an awareness of the complex details within conflicts she becomes involved in as a whole. However, her behavior shifts starkly rash when confronted with the opportunity of achieving revenge in the name of her deceased lover. In doing so, she comes at odds with her closest friend, Horley, ignoring and even outright rejecting his advice in these situations. While having been an individual with close ties to high society before her husband's murder, Jessica shows a sense of empathy for those around her beyond maintaining inconsequential preferences in her lifestyle. Alongside this, she chooses to step out of what would be considered her normal boundaries more often than not to confront those responsible for the loss inflicted on her. Yet, her bolder actions reveal the psychological damage she suffers from trauma. Her initial aversion to conducting an act of violence herself turns indifferent, as shown when mercilessly shooting one of her husband's killers dead. When abruptly doing so again under arranged circumstances and reflecting shortly afterward, she admits she didn't know she had done so until after she had pulled the trigger. In regards to how she treats those she employs, she is very generous, paying the player and their posse handsomely for their assistance when she calls upon it. Later, she begins to express her gratitude more openly by calling them true friends of hers. Mission appearances Red Dead Online * Intro * "Kill Them, Each and Every One" * "Destroyed By Grief" Gallery Navigation }} Category:Characters in Online